Good To Be A Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Constantine and his mischief


_A/N_

 ** _I felt like writing an new series of one shots for my favourite Bad Frog thanks to the new show since I am tempted to watch it later but I hope people like Krasavitsa since this will be fun._**

 ** _In this first one shot, Constantine has been heisting with Sneaker's help but Kermit is not happy about this lol_**

* * *

"Sweet, I managed to get a lot of jewels without cops busting me like Sam did, plus my loser of a cousin can't stop me." Constantine told himself getting back to his apartment in LA.

He had been heisting as usual without Dominic because he'd been betrayed by Badguy at Tne Tower of London so had decided to carry on his reputation as Tne Workd's Most Dangerous Frog plus his daughter Sneaker was helping him.

"You think Uncle Kermit would be mad, when he found out we're heisting or being us?" Sneaker asked her dad.

"He doesn't have to know little thief, you know?" Constantine told her high fiving her making hot cocoa for them to help them sleep.

Sneaker was in her ninja outfit but was looking at what her dad had heisted tonight looking at the gems and bling drawn to a skull bracelet making Constantine chuckle letting her have it.

"Wait until I show Yoko!" Sneaker said as Constantine chuckled seeing it was three in the morning and they needed sleep to function so was seeing Sneaker sleepy carrying her to her room tucking her in but kissed her forehead.

He was going to his room but yawning getting into bed but out like a light but the next morning he found Sneaker on his bed making him smile waking up.

"Morning sweetie, you not tired?" Constantine asked.

"Nope, plus thieves don't sleep all day." Sneaker told him.

Constantine smirked as they were getting breakfast plus Constantine had to be with Kermit sighing making Sneaker underdtand feeding Hector who was their family pet so was herself making smiley face pancakes for him to cheer him up plus she was looking forward to having fun with Yoko.

"Thanks sweetie, as I could use this." Constantine told her eating and drinking because he needed his energy boost seeing her run around.

"Wow, somebody has a lot of energy this morning." Constantine told her seeing Sneaker doing backflips making him chuckle.

"Yes, but Yoko and I love hanging out because we're friends." Sneaker said to him drinking apple juice because being a kid she couldn't have coffee makimg Constantine understand seeing her get ready to go.

"We're going soon, okay?" Constantine told her as she was deciding to go to a certain theatre by herself because she knew the way plus she had her cellphone which was one of the rules they had for when she went by herself.

* * *

"Woah, you were heisting weren't you and that explains you wearing bling or having a diamond crown?" Kermit asked Constantine as the master thief rolled his eyes.

"So what, if I was?" Constantine replied unaware there were cameras on.

"You would get busted, and in gulag again remember?" Kermit said as Constantine snorted.

He then threw cake at his cousin chuckling hysterically as Kermit sighed.

"Real mature Constant, since I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you." he said asConstantine chuckled hysterically at this as both of them heard giggling from outside seeing both Sneaker and Yoko playing and being like friends.

'Excuse me, I need to go talk to somebody." he said going outside but both youngsters saw cake over him mamimg Sneaker giggle hysterically as Yoko smiled.

"Constantine threw cake, and I was in the way but I have a question to ask you two." Kermit said as Sneaker stared at the cake all over her uncle.

"Sure, go ahead daddy." Yoko said.

"How come you and Sneaker are such good friends?" Kermit asked as Yoko smiled.

"It's because I let Sneaker be herself and not try to make her change you know?

Plus she helps me out." Yoko explained to her dad making him surprised by his adopted daughter's wisdom guessing he could try and make friends with Constantine makimg Sneaker chuckle because she heard piano music guessing her dad was playing the piano making Kermit sighed as he stopped playing but was feeding He tor makimg him understand letting him be for now but saw Sam there wondering what was going on as Kermit explained to him what Constantine had been doing.

"And you didn't call me, to help?" Sam asked taking deep breaths.

"He's my cousin, so I can handle him." Kermit asked.

"Fine, but I am a cop." Sam replied.

Constantine sighed going home along with Sneaker but knew Sam would watch him like a hawk.


End file.
